


I'll be back, promise

by FallzVentus



Series: MadHouse Tavern [14]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Goodbyes, Maybe emotional, Ryan's twitcch communities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 12:53:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7845838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallzVentus/pseuds/FallzVentus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fallz has enjoyed her time with the Vagabonds. A lot of crazy things happened, but she had fun in the end. But alas it was time for her to go. And one of the hardest things to do in life in say goodbye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll be back, promise

**Author's Note:**

> Well in real life I'm back off to college so I thought it'd only be fair that my character went to finish her studies as well. The MadHouse tavern fics will continue. My character will just be absent along with Omega's per his request since he wants to do his own training arc, which I'm really looking forward to. Hope you guys enjoy the story.

Fallz sighed as she walked through the market. Today was the day. She was all packed up and ready to go. Today was her last day in Deasaich Droch-Rùnach and she didn’t want to leave. The past few months have been amazing. She used to just sit in the corner and watch, but now she was a part of the action with a load of new friends. She didn’t want to say goodbye. She wanted to stay just a little bit longer. She found herself stopping in front of the tavern and sighed. How did she always manage to find herself here? She chuckled and walked into the tavern. It was as busy as usual. Tabi and the others were chatting. The waitresses were keeping order. KIng and Jess were comparing weapons as always. She smiled and started to make her way to her secluded table only to find it gone. She blinked in confusion. 

“Uh, Skulls, what happened to the table here?” she asked as the waitress walked by. 

“Huh? Oh, that table We moved it out of that corner via Tabi’s request,” she said and went to fulfill an order. Fallz chuckled. Of course she did. She looked towards Tabi’s table and noticed they didn’t see her yet. She smiled and decided to stick to the wall. There, she did what she did best. She watched. 

She watched as Jess tried to prove to King that throwing axes are more effective than throwing knives. Tabi was showing off her acting skills as the villain Hewa for the third day in a row. Fallz remembered she challenged her to a villain off, but it seems that will have to wait. Lotti was polishing her new battle axe as she listened. It was a gift from Omega before he left to go training. Joe was eating bananas as he watched Azriella work on a new potion. Vix was helping Skulls drag out a drunken patron and Ness was laughing at some joke he heard. Bailey was making puns and Jo was laughing along. A usual chaotic day in the MadHouse. 

Then came in King Ryan and King Jeremy. The two had been busy all day with talks of trade. It looks like they were here for their break. The tavern welcomed them with open arms and the entertainment truly began. Jess tried to get Ryan on his side, but he agreed with King. However, Jeremy agreed that throwing axes were better. Tabi showed her villain skills to Ryan and he gave her a couple of pointers. Jeremy was showing off his reflexes and his strength. The Vagabonds were very impressed. King decided to arm wrestle the shorter king, but sadly ended up losing. Fallz chuckled. Just a normal day indeed. 

“So, informat, what are you doing here in this corner by yourself?” Ryan said standing next to her. Fallz jumped and looked at the ruler. 

“How did you-?” she said. 

“You’re not the only one with observant eyes. You never answered my question.” Fallz just smiled. 

“Just taking everything in before I leave.” 

“Leave?” 

“I have to go back to university to finish my studies. It’s my final year so, I need to go. Besides, there are probably people there who miss me a lot.” 

“Did you plan on saying goodbye?” 

“Yeah, it’s just...hard you know...I had a wonderful past couple of months. Besides the whole Nayr situation, I had a lot of fun with everyone. Kind of sad Omega isn’t here, but I’ll probably be back before him and be there for his welcome party.” Ryan smiled. 

“Goodbyes are always hard. That’s why we say ‘See you later’ instead.” 

“I guess... I just wish I could stay a bit longer. I haven’t even been a Vagabond for a month yet and I have to go.” 

“And you’ll come back stronger and smarter than ever.” Fallz laughed. 

“We’ll see about that.” 

“Fallz!” a certain cheery voice said. Fallz looked up to see an angry Tabi marching towards her. 

“We move the table and you still find a place to hide! You’re one of us. That means you sit with us.” Fallz laughed. 

“Sorry Tabi. I was just talking to Ryan for a bit. I...I need to tell you all something anyway.” 

“Are you calling off the villain off? Do you surrender already?” Fallz chuckled. 

“Oh no. I will prove to you that I can be more evil than you can ever imagine. I just choose not to be. But, it has nothing to do with you. I...I have to leave tomorrow.” 

“Leave? Where are you going?” 

“Back to university. Gotta finish those studies you know.” 

“Are you coming back?” 

“Of course I am. I just...I’m just not going to be back until the winter and that’s only for a short time. I won’t fully return until the late spring.” Tabi grabbed Fallz’s hands and gave her a sad smile. 

“Then let’s give you a big send off like we did for Omega!” 

Fallz yelped as Tabi pulled her into the crowd. The Mad King could only laugh and watch. Tabi made her announce her soon departure and the atmosphere suddenly changed. Everyone was now in party mode. The kitchen was preparing a huge meal and some people started playing music. The Vagabonds came up to her to wish her good luck with her studies. She thanked them and watched the festivities continue. She even ended up joining in a few games. The food was brought out and everyone was prepared to feast. Ryan cleared his throat and gained everyone’s attention. 

“Though we will miss you greatly, I hope you have safe travels and are able to complete your studies with no problems. May you return to us stronger than ever,” he said and rose his glass. Everyone followed. Fallz couldn’t help the tears that fell down her face. She wiped them away and gave a huge grin. 

“I promise. I’ll be back better than ever!”

**Author's Note:**

> I love how this fic is 1000 words exactly.


End file.
